It's Day Number One of Tyler Left
by hali.in.college
Summary: She doesn't want to care after the Hell she went through. But damn it, she's Caroline Forbes, and she can't not care! Forwood


Title: It's Day Number One of Tyler Left Author: [info]hali_in_college

Rating: T , just for swearing.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Tyler! Damn-it...<br>Characters: Caroline/Tyler Summary: She doesn't want to care after the Hell she went through. But damn it, she's Caroline Forbes, and she can't not care!  
>Spoilers: If you've seen season 2 you're good.<p>

A/N: First Fanfic ever. Please let me know what you guys think and leave feedback. It means the world.

* * *

><p>It's <strong>Day Number One of Tyler Left<strong>; and she doesn't really know how to feel.

Can't explain the mumbo-jumbo mess that's currently occupying her mind.

She doesn't want to care after the Hell she went through. And she really did go through Hell. Those bullets wounded her, wounder her to the core, and he was the one that was responsible for it. She was caged up for_ God's sake_ (if he does exist), like the animal he transforms in to.

But damn it, she's Caroline Forbes, and she can't not care!

She checks her phone repeatedly because Hello!, he really wasn't going to leave without even saying good bye after what they had shared, was he? She's not sure. But it's 11:32 and the bell for lunch rang, and there's still not even a short one worded, bye, in her text.

She knows because she keeps hitting refresh.

* * *

><p>On <strong>Day Number Thirty-Seven of Tyler Left<strong>; she starts to worry.

She knows that he left with the she-wolf, and that he'd be okay. She hoped. But it's been an entire four, five, six weeks and she still hasn't received anything!

She's sent him texts this entire time and hasn't gotten anything in return.

_Hey. How are you? Are you safe? God damn-it Tyler, respond!_

She turns her phone because it seemed like the best thing to do. She's got school to focus on but when Elena comes rushing towards between 7th and 8th passing period she realizes that maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to do.

There's a quick explanation, it's rushed, and doesn't even make half of any sense. She thinks she'd know more if, in the previous weeks when Tyler was here, she'd hung out with him less.

It's off to the Boarding house and she's getting filled on what exactly an _Original_ is, and then everyone's in on the We Have to Save Elena Tour.

She _kinda, sorta really_ wishes it was more of the Tyler Saves Caroline Tour, _instead._

The meeting is over and she's totally informed. Well _kinda, sorta, really not at all._

Her phone is on because she realizes in this town she was being dumb to turn it off and there's a text in her inbox.

_I'm fine. Learning about myself. Don't send out a rescue party._

She totally laughs because she was just about to ask Bonnie, if the locator spells, _really do exist._

* * *

><p>On <strong>Day Number Ninety-Six of Tyler Left<strong>; she seems him in town.

She really seems him. It's vivid and not at all what she had imagined, and she knows it's him,_ heightened senses and special abilities and all._ She reminds herself that there is no need to pinch.

He stiffens as soon as he feels her gaze. He'd really been hoping that he wouldn't come across her. It's still Mystic Falls, and yeah it's still her home but he totally _abandoned her without a word_ and that has awkward written all over it.

He waves as he turns because he can't just not. She knows, _heightened senses and special abilities and all_, he turns to leave, but not too-too quick for the human eyes.

That was weird. What just happened. But there's originals and the sacrifice, and she really needs to get a move on.

All this time she had wanted him to come back, who knew he would at just the wrong time.

* * *

><p>It's officially <strong>Day Number Four of Tyler's Back<strong>; and the sacrifice is over.

Elijah's gone, Stefan's gone, and so is that bastard Klaus. She's _relieved_, but also _kinda not at all relieved._ She knows she's not making any sense at all.

Elena survived and Damon's still here but they've got their own things going on, Stefan is with the freaking Originals, and she's kinda sorta totally feeling all alone.

She doesn't know what to do. And Tyler's been avoiding all this time, _minus the whole the were trapped in a damn cave together, but then Damon rescued them_, and they haven't spoke since.

She really just wants him in her life but it's not happening right now. She hates not getting what she wants.

She thinks, alright, _knows_ that Jules died and it might be affecting him a little, okay a lot, but he could still totally come to her. He should totally come to her.

But he doesn't, not yet.

* * *

><p>On <strong>Day Number Twenty-Three of Tyler's Back<strong>; he finally does it. _He shows up_.

The Moon will be full and she knows he has know one but the moment she sees him on her porch, she definitely knows why.

She hasn't forgiven him, for totally abandoning her, but she's in love with him, and will help him no matter what.

'Here's to hoping it brings us together. _Again_.' She thinks.

She wants it more than anything else in the entire world.


End file.
